


Mimoběžky

by AViP



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AViP/pseuds/AViP
Summary: Povídka psaná původně pro soutěž Star Trek Kusy v roce 2008 a dosud nikdy nepublikovaná (první dokončený draft dokonce pochází z roku 2007).Odehrává se v polovině 70. let 23. století.Není kompatibilní s románovou řadou.
Kudos: 2





	Mimoběžky

** Mimoběžky **

** Prolog **

„No tak stůj, kam zase běžíš?“

Chlapec však na volání dospělých nijak nereagoval – a snad ho ve svém nadšení ani neslyšel.

Vesmírný dok!

A v něm – opravdová vesmírná loď!

A ne jen tak ledajaká!

Ta nejnovější a nejlepší, jakou kdy člověk postavil… chtěl ji vidět ze všech stran… zepředu, zezadu, ze shora, zespoda… honem rychle si ji chtěl prohlédnout, dřív, než ta loď odletí neznámo kam!

I proto nebylo vůbec divu, že se místo před sebe se spíš díval prosklenou stěnou chodby na loď, která se majestátně vznášela uprostřed doku.

A tak se stalo to, co se dříve či později stát muselo. Chodby vesmírného doku byly téměř prázdné a náhodní kolemjdoucí se stačili většinou uhnout z cesty… téměř prázdné a většinou. Hoch náhle v běhu narazil bokem na překážku.

Zapotácel se a aby neupadl na podlahu, rychle se zachytil objektu, do kterého před chvílí tak nešikovně narazil.

Teď se teprve podíval na překážku, jež se mu tak odvážně postavila do cesty.

Do cesty se mu připletl vozík, na kterém seděl stařec, s bílými, krátce zastřiženými vlasy a tváří seschlou, jako by se přes ni přehnaly celé věky. Hoch instinktivně uskočil a chtěl zprvu utéct, pak v něm však převážilo dobré vychování (a vědomí, že jeho otec je nedaleko a že se každým okamžikem objeví). Podíval se na starce a překvapivě nesměle špitnul: „Promiňte, nechtěl jsem… nestalo se vám nic?“

Stařec zakroutil vrásčitou hlavou. „Ne, myslím, že ses lekl víc než já…“ odpověděl s náznakem úsměvu. „Já se jen nestačil uhnout. Vozík nejsou nohy.“

Chlapec si podle polohy vozíku uvědomil, že i stařec se musel dívat na loď v doku. Aby prolomil trapné ticho a odvedl řeč jinam na ni ukázal a řekl: „Je krásná, že jo?“

Stařec dlouze přikývl. „To je.“

„Slouží na ní můj táta,“ pokračoval chlapec. „Také na ní máte někoho z rodiny?“

Stařec znovu zakroutil hlavou. „Ne, jen jsem ji chtěl vidět…“

Chodbou zazněly kroky. Z obou stran.

„Jime, co tady vyvádíš?“ ozval se přísný hlas hochova otce.

„Jste v pořádku?“ to se ptal ženský hlas muže na vozíku. Z druhé strany přicházela postava v kápi a podle hlasu to byla žena. A také již nebyla nejmladší. Její obličej měl poměrně nezdravou barvu – nebo alespoň to, co z něj bylo vidět.

„Jsem v úplném pořádku,“ prohlásil stařec odměřeně. „Rozhodně na svůj věk a na svůj stav a tak dále.“ Z jeho hlasu byla slyšet jistá podrážděnost.

Podíval se na hochova otce. „Jen jsme si tu s vaším chlapcem povídali o té lodi tam dole. O… _Enterprise_.“ Poslední slovo spíš vydechl, téměř jako kdyby na něm ležela tíha celého vesmíru.

Muž v uniformě Hvězdné Flotily krátce přikývl. „Dobře, ale Jim už musí jít, za chvíli nám letí linka.“

„Nashledanou…“ vyhrkl hoch nahonem.

Odcházeli chodbou a stařec na vozíku se za nimi dlouze díval.

„Nevíš, kdo to byl?“ zeptal Jimmy Kirk po cestě svého otce. George Kirk se na okamžik zarazil. „A víš, že vlastně ani nevím…?“

**I.**

_O téměř třicet let později…_

„Poplach! Všichni na svá místa! Toto není cvičení!“

Chodbami _Enterprise_ ječela siréna bojového poplachu – prvního opravdového po mnoha týdnech. Měkké pastelové barvy vnitřního vybavení byly neurvale přehlušeny agresívní červení poplašných světel.

Osazenstvo můstku již bylo na svých stanovištích – snad každý člen posádky instinktivně očekával, že k v několika nejbližších minutách musí dojít k „rozetnutí“ napjaté situace…

„Pane Sulu, dostaňte nás na dosah senzorů! Plný impuls!“

„Rozkaz, admirále! Vstupujeme na dosah – teď!“

„Na obrazovku!“

Na hlavní obrazovce na můstku _Enterprise_ se objevil záběr na temnotu vesmíru. Zhruba uprostřed obrazovky bylo vidět tenkou stříbřitou střelu – vesmírný bombardér Istanijských Vesmírných Zbraní v celé své hrozivé kráse. 

„Analýza, pane Spocku?“

„Předběžná analýza už neponechává žádné místo pro pochyby, admirále. Ta loď nese na palubě atomové zbraně. Je velmi pravděpodobné, že jsou mezi nimi i kobaltové bomby.“ „Stav našich zbraní, pane Chekove?“

„Photonóva torpéda nabíta! Phasery,…“ Chekov se na okamžik odmlčel, kontroloval stavová hlášení na svém panelu, „…tóže. _Enterprise_ je připravéna zahájit palbu na vaš rózkaz, admirále!“

„Výborně, dobrá práce – všichni. Myslím, že jsme vytvořili svého druhu rekord, co se rychlosti přechodu ze zeleného na červený stupeň týče.“ Kirk si teprve teď uvědomil, že celou dobu ve svém křesle seděl velmi napjatě, a tak se během řeči nenápadně pokusil zaujmout polohu poněkud pohodlnější.

„Nějaké známky aktivity na palubě té… rakety?“ zeptal se a mávnul neurčitě směrem k obrazovce.

„Mimo rutinních operací, nutných k udržení chodu, se v tuto chvíli na její palubě neděje nic významného. Vypouštěcí systémy zbraní jsou aktivní a vnější uzávěry raketových sil jsou otevřeny. Motory nosných raket zatím nebyly ani uvedeny do pohotovosti, nádrže nosných raket jsou nicméně natankované palivem.“

„Za jak dlouho budou v optimální pozici pro vypuštění svých zbraní?“

„Za 5…, ne, opravuji, za 4 minuty 47 sekund – přesně.“

„Stav planety?“

„Po úderu atomovými zbraněmi, který provedlo Království Narlad proti Istanijské Republice, panuje na planetě relativní klid,“ mechanicky odříkával Spock. „Na hranicích Narladu a Istanie dosud probíhají sporadické pozemní boje, ale nezdá se, že by měly tendenci se šířit dále do vnitrozemí – ať už kterýmkoliv směrem. Istanie je smrtelně raněná, dokonce dvojnásobně, a je velmi pochybné, že bude schopna udržet souvislou frontovou linii po dobu delší, než jen několik dní.

Samozřejmě, útok Istanie kobaltovými bombami na Narlad by situaci radikálně změnil. Velká část povrchu planety Aerda by se po jeho provedení stala na dlouhou dobu neobyvatelná – došlo by k fatálnímu zhroucení všech civilizačních struktur a Aerda by se vrátila v nejlepším případě do středověku a možná až do doby kamenné.“

„Nevím, jakými zbraněmi se bude vést třetí světová válka, ale vím, jakými zbraněmi se povede ta čtvrtá… kameny a klacky. Albert Einstein,“ pronesl chiliastickým tónem doktor McCoy, který dosud dění na můstku jen mlčky přihlížel.

„Je zde, pochopitelně, jisté morální dilema,“ řekl Spock naprosto neutrálním tónem. „Jsme vázáni Základní Směrnicí…“

„K čertu s celou Základní Směrnicí, Spocku!“ vykřikl McCoy. “Tam dole právě teď umírají lidé a jestli nezasáhneme, tak jich do večera zemře ještě mnohem víc!“

„Kostro, Spock, má pravdu … Základní Směrnice není trhací kalendář,“ usmál se Kirk nevýrazně „ - i když je tedy pravda, že zrovna ode mne tahle věta opravdu sedí. Tedy za předpokladu, že zde Základní Směrnice vůbec platí.“

„Nemáme žádný přímý důkaz, že by tato planeta měla nějaký kontakt s jakoukoli vesmírnou civilizací, admirále.“

„Máte pravdu, Spocku, to nemáme,“ souhlasil Kirk. „Ale máme tolik nepřímých důkazů, že osobně považují celou diskuzi na toto téma za bezpředmětnou. Náš zásah je nezbytný.“

„Vznáším námitku, admirále.“

„Bude zaznamenána v mém deníku, pane Spocku. Když už jsme u toho... Uhuro, dejte mi vnitřní rozhlas. Musím udělat prohlášení.“

„Můžete mluvit, pane.“

Kirk se postavil a začal:

„Pro celou posádku. Ve jménu…“ hlas se mu zadrhl a když opět promluvil, byl o poznání tišší„… ve jménu zachování celé jedné civilizace… celé jedné lidské civilizace se chystám porušit Všeobecný Rozkaz číslo 1, naši Základní směrnici. Pokud má někdo z vás námitky, budou zaznamenány v mém deníku.

„Pokud má někdo z vás pocit, že z tohoto důvodu nemůže nadále plnit své povinnosti, nechť nyní opustí své stanoviště. Jako velící admirál této operace se zaručuji, že proti němu nebudou uplatňovány žádné sankce. To je vše. Děkuji.“

Nikdo se na můstku ani nepohnul.

„Uhuro, nějaké ohlasy z lodi?“ zeptal se po chvíli Kirk.

„Několik desítek členů posádky vyjádřilo své výhrady,“ kontrolovala seznam jmen na obrazovce. „Převážně z vědecké sekce. Nicméně, žádné hlášení, že by někdo vyloženě opustil své stanoviště nepřišlo.“

„Odpovězte všem, že jejich výhrady budou jednotlivě zaznamenány. Dále jim sdělte, že jim děkuji, že i přes své výhrady setrvávají na svých stanovištích.“

Kirk se opět posadil a viditelně si udělal pohodlí.

„Stav lodi, pane Spocku?“

„Loď je v plné bojové pohotovosti, admirále.“

„Výborně.

„Uhuro, kontaktuje ten bombardér na každé myslitelné i nemyslitelné frekvenci. Když to bude nutné, tak po něm třeba hoďte plechovku s kusem papíru – je mi jedno, jak to zařídíte, chci mluvit s jeho velitelem, protože já teď tohle šílenství ukončím – a to i kdybych měl porušit všechny zákony Federace!“

*****

Měla to být naprosto rutinní vědecká mise.

Blízké setkání dvou hvězd – z vesmírného hlediska téměř srážka. Celé dny nerušených astronomických pozorování. Spousta krásných detailních záběrů na obě hvězdy a jejich případné planety. Úžasná vesmírná laboratoř – v životní velikosti. Pro zbytek posádky – v podstatě dovolená.

Mise měla trvat tři měsíce – a pak se měla _Enterprise_ vrátit do Sluneční Soustavy, akorát včas na oslavu 30. výročí svého vypuštění.

Jediná drobná vada na kráse celé věci byla ta, že soustava, ve kterém mělo k blízkému setkání obou hvězd dojít, byla téměř na hranici Romulanské Neutrální Zóny.

I proto byla na tuto misi vyslána _Enterprise_ a ne nějaké vědecké necky.

Poprvé po mnoha letech uvítala celá posádka přidělenou misi naprosto bez výhrad (i když v biologické laboratoři se lehce remcalo, ale tam se lehce remcá pokaždé, když není jisté, že bude čím naplnit zkumavky a petriho misky, případně co dát pod mikroskop).

Hned po příletu do první ze soustav se objevil první velký problém. Velký problém na sebe vzal podobu obyvatelné planety třídy M. Planety nejen obyvatelné, ale také obývané.

Na planetě byla civilizace – a ne jen tak ledajaká. Byla to civilizace, tvořená Lidmi. Tedy ne lidmi s malým l, jakých je ve vesmíru dvanáct druhů do tuctu. Lidmi s velkým „L“, tedy druhem Homo Sapiens Sapiens.

Jak a kdy se tito lidé dostali až sem, nikdo nevěděl – i když lodní antropologové okamžitě přišli s několika více-či-méně pravděpodobnými teoriemi.

Co bylo ještě zajímavější, ti lidé byli právě na prahu vesmíru – a velmi dobře si uvědomovali, jak velké nebezpečí jim z něj hrozí právě teď.

Neexistovala možnost, že by bylo možno celou planetu evakuovat – a to i za předpokladu, že by _Enterprise_ zcela hodila za hlavu Základní Směrnici. Jak si Kirk při zápisu do lodního deníku povzdechl, evakuace planety by se dala zvládnout – kdyby se s ní začalo tak před deseti lety.

Ironií téměř vesmírných rozměrů bylo, že o nadcházejícím setkání obou hvězd věděli astronomové Federace snad padesát let – nebo možná ještě déle. Ale protože byly obě soustavy v katalogu označeny jako neobývané a neobyvatelné, nikdo se nikdy neobtěžoval s jejich návštěvou. Až nyní _Enterprise_.

Proč a jak došlo k onomu administrativnímu přehmatu, který označil soustavu s obydlenou planetou za soustavu zcela neobyvatelnou, nebylo nyní podstatné (i když si Kirk každý den sliboval, že kvůli tomu ještě udělá v admiralitě a na UESPA pořádné „dusno“). Teď šlo o to, zjistit co nejvíc informací o této nově nalezené odnoži lidského rodu, zjistit co nejvíc o kultuře a historii těchto lidí – a přitom nenápadně zjistit, jestli by se přece jenom nedalo ještě něco udělat.

I když podobné katastrofě zabránit nedokázala ani Federace, dokázala její případné následky snad zmírnit, a dokonce snad až úplně eliminovat – ale podmínkou nutnou a nepostačující bylo, že vědci Federace budou znát poměry na povrchu planety.

Planeta byla svými obyvateli nazývána Aerda a byla rozdělena na dva zhruba stejně velké tábory – Království Narlad a Istanijskou Republiku, které se podle všeho vzájemně nenáviděly až „za hrob“. Z hlediska dodržování lidských práv a svobod na tom byly obě velmoci zhruba stejně špatně, nicméně, jistý rozdíl mezi nimi přece jenom byl.

Zatímco Narlad se evidentně snažil alespoň o částečné zmírnění napětí, a dokonce stavěl primitivní vesmírnou loď, jejímž úkolem bylo prozkoumat blížící se hvězdu a podle možností hlásit z vesmíru vývoj situace, Istania i na prahu hrozícího všeobecného armagedonu nepřestávala zuřivě zbrojit.

Dokonce zřídila na Montě, jediném měsíci Aerdy, vojenskou základnu, ze které měly v případě konfliktu odstartovat vesmírné atomové bombardéry s nákladem atomových a kobaltových bomb. Jak kdosi na palubě _Enterprise_ poznamenal, byla to jakási zdejší obdoba Stroje Zkázy. Sice do začátku krize stačila Istania na základnu dostat jen jedno vesmírné letadlo, ale i to by samo o sobě stačilo k rozpoutání soudného dne na celé planetě…

Času měla posádka _Enterprise_ na straně jedné málo – a na straně druhé spoustu. Tři měsíce.

Jistou útěchou bylo, že alespoň ta druhá soustava byla opravdu neobývaná a neobyvatelná…

Měla to být naprosto rutinní vědecká mise. Ale teď už nebyla.

*****

Tentokrát to byl špinavý lokál v zaplivané napůl dřevěné boudě, kdesi na periferii hlavního města Narladu.

Pan Bregnan byl věčně upocený proplešatělý mužíček neurčitého věku, věku, ve kterém je spolu se slovy neznámého klasika „mládí v hajzlu a do důchodu daleko“.

Ze stylu, jakým pan Bregnan mluvil před svým nepříliš početným obecenstvem, bylo zcela zřejmé, že po jisté období své nepříliš úspěšné kariéry se živil i jako obchodní cestující. Pak ho však prodej pracích prášků a čistících prostředků zjevně omrzel (či se po počátečním nadšení ukázal jako příliš namáhavý) a pan Bregnan se vrhl na byznys mnohem snazší a výnosnější. Prodej iluzí.

Ovšem na to, aby provedl nějaký velkorysý podvod, neměl fantazii a jak si uvědomoval, ani odvahu.

Kdysi dávno si v jednom zábavném časopise přečetl populárně psaný článek na téma, že v minulosti mohlo dojít k návštěvě cizí civilizace na Aerdě – a rozhodl se, že toto bude jeho důl… ne sice zlatý, ale stříbrný určitě.

Ve veřejné knihovně si vypůjčil nějakou tu spekulativní literaturu, udělal pár vlastnoručních nákresů domnělých vesmírných lodí, tam vzal to a tam zas ono, někde kousek ubral a někde zase přidal – a tak vzniklo jeho nekonečné přednáškové turné na téma „Lidé z vesmíru – přátelé či hrozba?“

Nakonec to nebyl ani stříbrný důl, ale k životu to stačilo a pan Bregnan si s postupujícím věkem uvědomoval čím dál víc, že toto je nejspíš vrchol jeho neutěšené kariéry.

Když se astronomické komory obou velmocí konečně dokázaly shodnout na tom, že Aerdě hrozí bezprostřední nebezpečí od blízké hvězdy, okořenil své přednášky o nezbytnou dávku chiliasmu a čekání na soudný den a/nebo spasitele.

Pan Bregnan měl starosti. Ta dlouhodobější byla, co bude na svém nekonečném turné vykládat, až opravdu dojde k setkání obou hvězd – a civilizace to čirou náhodou přežije relativně bez úhony, protože nezbytnou součástí všech jeho přednášek bylo i důrazné varování před blížící se katastrofou (sice už preventivně chystal dodatek na téma „Lidé z vesmíru – naši neviditelní ochránci“, ale nějak sám chápal, že to nebude tak docela ono).

A samozřejmě, další jeho starostí bylo, co když to naopak civilizace doopravdy nepřežije, co pak? Bregnan sice nebyl tak úplně závislý na civilizačních výdobytcích, na straně druhé, představa, že by se jich musel vzdát možná už navždy, ho také nijak nelákala. Občas se přistihl při myšlence, že tajně doufá, že se „Lidé z vesmíru“ doopravdy v poslední chvíli objeví, koneckonců, jestli už kdysi na Aerdu přišli, proč by na ní nepřišli i nyní, navíc v situaci, kdy byla zcela objektivně ohrožena?

V posledních dvou týdnech však byly tyto starosti zatlačeny do pozadí starostí podstatně naléhavějšího charakteru.

Součástí jeho přednášek vždy byla i zmínka o jakémsi temném spiknutí všech vlád planety s návštěvníky z vesmíru – vždy na konci přednášky spiklenecky dodával, že tato přednáška je možná přednáškou poslední, protože – co my víme – možná už právě nyní jsou v sálu přítomni tajní vládní agenti, kteří ho mají umlčet a tím se postarat, aby celoplanetární spiknutí zůstalo už navždy utajeno.

Jako každý správný mystifikátor se snažil svým smyšlenkám, pokud možno nevěřit, nyní však zjišťoval, že je to čím dál těžší.

Své obecenstvo už po těch mnoha letech znal. Znal ty ze svých diváků, kteří mu bezmezně věřili a kteří hltali každičké jeho slovo jako by to byl nějaký posvátný text. Znal i ty, kteří se přišli jen pobavit (pro ně měl pan Bregnan pochopení a pokaždé se snažil, aby neodešli zklamáni, bylo mu jedno, že si z něj dělají legraci, hlavně když platí, samozřejmě, nesměli to s vyrušováním přehánět).

Dokázal už poznat i fanatické příznivce svých konkurentů, kteří mu občas začali uprostřed přednášky spílat – někdy i velmi hrubě – a jednou za čas se ho pokusili i fyzicky napadnout – pomáhalo to publicitě a většinou se to obešlo bez následků … tedy většinou, pan Bregnan přejel jazykem po můstku ve svých ústech, ale co, za honoráře si ho mohl dovolit, zas tak špatně na tom nebyl… dokonce dokázal poznat i typické zástupce policie, kteří ho přišli jednou za čas zkontrolovat, nešíří-li snad mezi lid nějaké podvratné ideologie - ale ty dva divné návštěvníky svých přednášek, kteří se objevili v posledních dvou týdnech na všech pěti vystoupeních, nikam zařadit nedokázal.

V první chvíli si myslel, že to jsou prostě další policejní agenti, tomu by odpovídalo jejich zdánlivě nenápadné oblečení a téměř vojensky upjaté držení těla, ale agenti policie se málokdy zdrželi déle než na jednu-dvě přednášky a mnohdy odcházeli už v polovině.

Tihle dva byli v poslední době na každé jeho přednášce – a co hůř, pan Bregnan je často zahlédl i na ulici.

Zvlášť jeden z nich, vytáhlý muž s výrazem a barvou pleti profesionálního zabijáka, který ani v největším teple nesundával z hlavy vlněnou čepici, naplňoval nitro pana Bregnana upřímným děsem. Jeho společník vypadal naprosto neutrálně, obyčejný člověk z davu. Zjitřená fantazie pana Bregnana přisoudila tomuto muži úlohu jakéhosi „mozku“ celé operace, mozku, který bude možná rozhodovat i o jeho vlastním životě a smrti.

Další rutinní přednáška se pomalu chýlila ke konci a pan Bregnan se potil ještě více, než bylo u něj obvyklé.

Příčiny byly hned dvě. Ta objektivní spočívala v tom, že tentokrát pan Bregnan požádal správce budovy, aby pořádně zatopil, protože ho zajímalo, jestli si ten divný muž – pokud přijde – konečně sundá svou hustou vlněnou čepici z hlavy.

A ta druhá spočívala v tom, že onen muž opravdu přišel (se svým společníkem, jak jinak) a že si svou čepici z hlavy nesundal. Zjitřená mysl pana Bregnana okamžitě odvodila, že ten muž pod čepicí skrývá nějaké strašlivé zvláštní znamení, možná tetování nějaké supertajné vládní nebo zločinecké organizace a nechce riskovat předčasné prozrazení své identity.

A protože oba muži se mezi sebou celou po celou dobu přednášky intenzivně -byť neslyšitelně- bavili, obával se pan Bregnan nejhoršího.

Přednášku ukončil, jak jen to šlo nejrychleji, ani nenechal obligátní prostor pro dotazy publika.

Horečně přemýšlel, kam až by musel utéct, aby ty dva typy setřásl. Dospěl k názoru, že nejspíš až někam do Istanie a pokud bylo na jeho paranoidních domněnkách alespoň trochu pravdy, tak ani tam by asi nebyl úplně v bezpečí.

Rychle si sbalil věci a vyrazil, ani nepočkal na vyúčtování -zítra je taky den- a vyrazil zadním východem do tmy.

Už po pár krocích si uvědomil, že asi udělal chybu. Ulička, do které zadní východ budovy vedl, byla špinavá a špatně osvětlená.

Zaslechl za sebou pohyb.

Instinktivně přidal do kroku.

„Haló pane, počkejte na nás!“ ozvalo se za ním. Bregnan už na nic nečekal, vyděšeně vyjekl a dal na útěk temnou uličkou.

Ještě za sebou zaslechl: „Tak počk… tohle už mne opravdu nebaví.“

Bregnan zaslechl zvláštní zvuk, uličkou proletěl podivný zelený blesk – a pak ho prostě přestalo jeho tělo poslouchat a on se skácel k zemi jako špalek.

Ke svému vlastnímu překvapení se probudil v posteli ve svém hotelovém pokoji. Na okamžik zadoufal, že to všechno byl jen zlý sen. Pak se obrátil na bok – a spatřil přímo nad sebou muže ve vlněné čepici, jak stojí nad jeho lůžkem a sleduje každý jeho pohyb pohledem v němž chyběl jakýkoli náznak lidské emoce.

Přestal se ovládat a zaječel strachy. Pak si uvědomil, že se chová hloupě a že alespoň ve své poslední hodině by měl zachovat nějaké dekorum. Pomalu se posadil.

Do místnosti vešel druhý z obou mužů, zřejmě přivolán jeho zaječením. Byl prostovlasý, jako vždy a jeho hnědé vlasy byly krátce zastřižené.

„Dobré ráno! Jak jste se vyspal?“ zeptal se Bregnana.

Bregnan měl pocit, že špatně slyší. „Vyspal…“ zabručel neurčitě. „Kdo jste a co děláte v mém pokoji?“ vypálil otázku. Vzápětí se zhrozil své odvahy, ale na ty dva to evidentně dojem neudělalo. V žádném směru.

„Kdo jsme, není až tak podstatné, pane… Bregnan, že?“ řekl ten hnědovlasý, zatímco si přisouval k jeho posteli židli, na kterou se vzápětí posadil. Bregnan si všiml, že hnědovlasý muž umístil židli opěradlem dopředu, přesně tak, jako to viděl v mnoha filmech dělat policisty.

Muž pokračoval. „Nicméně, co podstatné už je, je skutečnost, že potřebujeme znát zdroj vašich… informací. Potřebujeme vědět, co jste někde od někoho opsal – a co jste si prostě vymyslel.“

Bregnan sebou škubnul v náznaku odporu. „Nic jsem…“

„Šetřete dech, Bregnane, nejste první ani poslední, koho se ptáme. To se vaši kolegové a konkurenti ani nepochlubili, že dostali návštěvu?“ zatvářil se hnědovlasý muž pobaveně.

Hned však pokračoval. „Věřte mi, že opravdu nemám chuť s vámi ztrácet čas. Buď mi vyklopíte všechno po dobrém nebo…“ mužův pohled sklouzl na zasmušilého čahouna v čepici „...použiji všech prostředků, abych ty informace získal. Za každou cenu. Rozumíte tomu, Bregnane?“

Pan Bregnan tomu rozuměl – nebo si to alespoň myslel. Definitivně se tak potvrdila jeho teorie o tajemném poznamenaném zabijákovi. A mučiteli, dodal rychle v duchu. Nahlas řekl jen: „A když vám všechno řeknu…?“

Hnědovlasý muž se pobaveně usmál. „Tak vám za vaše informace hezky poděkujeme a zase půjdeme. A když se nám to vaše vyprávění bude doopravdy líbit, tak za vás možná dokonce zatáhneme útratu v hotelu. A pak odejdeme a už nás v životě neuvidíte.“

„A když ne…?“

„Tak za vás tu útratu holt nezaplatíme. I tak ovšem půjdeme po svých a tak dále a tak dále.“

„A to mne jako ne … tento?“ naznačil gestem ruky, co od něj očekává.

„Ne,“ zněla odpověď stejně překvapivá jako stručná.

„Už mne to vážně nebaví, Spocku“ říkal admirál Kirk, zatímco se lžičkou nimral v čemsi, co bylo jakousi zdejší obdobou punčového řezu.

Seděli v malé cukrárně, v jedné z mnoha vedlejších uliček hlavního města Narladu, popíjeli cosi, co chutí ze všeho připomínalo odvar z kopřiv a barvou mořidlo na tmavý nábytek. Ale bylo to evidentně neškodné – alespoň trikordér, který Spock na podivnou tekutinu preventivně namířil, nic škodlivého neodhalil. A zákusek, který si Kirk v záchvatu objevitelské žravosti objednal, byl až překvapivě dobrý.

„Příště zůstanu na lodi a vy si vezmete někoho jiného… třeba Cavendishe, ať si to náš palubní historik taky trochu užije.“

„Pan Cavendish bohužel není k dispozici,“ odvětil klidně Spock.

„Ale? A copak dělá tak naléhavého, smím-li se tázat?“

„Píše práci na téma 'Zásobování pozemské flotily během romulanské války – podivně efektivní nakládáni s palubními prostředky'.“

„Cože…?“ vyhrkl Kirk, kterému nic z toho, co právě slyšel, nedávalo smysl.

„Snaží se dokázat, že pozemská flotila hospodařila za romulanské války až příliš efektivně, než aby to mohla být pravda.“

„Tak fajn … tak by se taky mohl pro jednou místo sepisování nesmyslných elaborátů věnovat nějakému výzkumu v terénu, ať má trochu praxe.“

„Připomínám, že tato mise měla původně mít striktně astronomicko-fyzikální charakter.“

„Ani mi o tom nemluvte…!“ obrátil Kirk oči v sloup.

Venku zatím začalo opět studeně pršet. Narlad se rozkládal hlavně na severní polokouli planety a Kirk měl občas pocit, že v této části Aerdy snad nikdy není pěkné počasí.

„Také byste se měl pro příště zdržet použití phaseru… někdo by to mohl zahlédnout“ pokračoval nevzrušeně Spock,

„No jo… trochu mi ujely nervy…“ připustil nezávazně Kirk. „Ale kdo má pořád ty pošuky pronásledovat? Vždyť je to pořád o tom samém…“

Spock zvednul jedno obočí.

„To jsou pořád nějací Lidé z Vesmíru, Vesmírní Bratři, Lidé Světla a kdovíco všechno ještě…“ pokračoval Kirk. „Je to na jedno brdo, úplně všechno. A každý z těch podvodníků, co o nich kdákají, je stejný zbabělec. Ale peníze si pokaždé vezmou…“

„Zdá se, že jedním z předpokladů pro toto podnikání je i značně rozvinutá paranoia,“ souhlasil Spock. „Přiznám se, že jsem nevěřil, že budeme tak úspěšní.“

„Stačí se párkrát ukázat na těch jejich přednáškách a sesypou se sami, co?“ zašklebil se Kirk pobaveně. „Ale že jsem vám to říkal!“

„Nicméně, v jednom případě…“

„Já vím, Spocku, omlouvám se, že jste musel provést splynutí myslí, navíc s takovým individuem. Doufám, že to bude bez trvalých následků. Tedy alespoň pro vás. Ale ten člověk opravdu vzdoroval…“

„Bude to nějakou dobu trval, ale nakonec se vše srovná“ řekl Spock upjatě. „Nicméně, navrhuji, abychom dopili -a dojedli-, lidé se po nás začínají dívat.“

„Máte pravdu, Spocku, změníme lokál…“

Tentokrát se porada důstojníků a posádky nekonala v obvyklé zasedací místnosti. Po krátkém uvažování zabral Kirk pro tuto poradu rekreační palubu – chtěl, aby se informace o situaci na Aerdě dostaly pokud možno ke všem členům posádky _Enterprise_.

„Takže víme, že lidé na Aerdě existují už po mnoho tisíciletí. Jak dlouho přesně, to není známo. Odhady se různí a kolísají mezi 6000 až 30000 lety“ shrnul Kirk dosud zjištěné výsledky. „Ale to koneckonců není až tak zajímavé, jako jiná skutečnost. Spocku?“ pokynul Kirk svému prvnímu důstojníkovi.

Spock se mírně uklonil a vstal ze svého místa. Aktivoval dálkovým ovladačem velkou promítací stěnu.

„Kdo přesně přivedl zdejší lidi na Aerdu, není zcela jasné. Zazněly návrhy, že se mohlo jednat o zásah Ochránců či nějaké podobné entity a zazněl dokonce názor, že by se mohlo jednat o emigranty z Atlantidy – jakkoliv si nejsem jist, do jaké míry byl míněn vážně.“

Jak mluvil, na obrazovce se střídaly záběry budov z Aerdy. Budovy vypadaly vesměs starobyle a zároveň s tím poměrně obyčejně a pozemsky – a většina z nich byla lehce zchátralá.

Pak se ovšem zobrazení radikálně změnilo – na obrazovce se objevily se velmi moderně vypadající budovy.

„Architektura nám dává nahlédnout pod pokličku jejich civilizačního rozvoje,“ pokračoval Spock. „Ještě před nějakými sto lety odpovídala civilizační úroveň na Aerdě v nejlepším případě pozemskému starověku. To byly ty předchozí snímky.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Pak se však _něco_ stalo. Oficiální historie to nazývá „Érou Osvícení“. Během necelých sta let skočila Aerda ze starověku do zhruba ranného 21. století – alespoň v určitých oblastech.“

„Děkuji vám, Spocku,“ vstoupil mu do řeči Kirk. „Zároveň bych se vás chtěl zeptat jménem nás ostatních, jestli už víte něco bližšího o tom, co bylo příčinou.“

„Můžeme jen spekulovat. Oficiálně byl tento rozvoj vědy a techniky způsoben prací několika geniálních vědců.“

„Ale mezi obyvatelstvem Aerdy kolují přece různé pověsti?“ 

„Pověsti kolují ve většině lidských civilizací,“ odtušil Spock. „A nejen v nich.

Se svým týmem jsem provedl řadu analýz a dospěli jsme k závěru, že podobný překotný rozvoj civilizace sice není nic obvyklého, ale že byl už několikrát v minulosti zaznamenán.“

„Ovšem nikoliv u lidských civilizací, že Spocku?“ zeptal se Kirk přímo.

„Máte pravdu admirále, ale to neznamená, že jsme právě nenarazili na první případ.“

Kirk přepnul zobrazení a na obrazovce se objevila poměrně neumělá kresba, která by mohla při troše snahy a dobré vůle připomínat starou pozemskou loď. V sále to lehce zašumělo.

„Ovšem tyto kresby se zdají naznačovat opak, Spocku. Například toto vypadá úplně jako stará loď Spojené Země. A toto… “ přepnul zobrazení „… se až nápadně podobá vulkánským lodím z téže doby.“

Spock neutrálně pokrčil rameny. „Osobně zastávám názor, že se jedná o náhodou shodu. Koncepty používané našimi světy jsou jedny ze základních běžně používaných konceptů hvězdných lodí. A pokud se dobře vzpomínám i vaše 19. - 21. století si libovalo v literárním žánru známém jako science fiction, koneckonců v jisté formě tento žánr přetrval na Zemi dodnes. Autoři tohoto žánru dokázali spoustu věcí doslova uhádnout, pokud se nemýlím.“

„Nemýlíte,“ neochotně připustil Kirk. „Nicméně, je tu další znepokojující fakt – ať už si o lidech, kteří prezentují ty podivné vesmírné kulty myslíme co chceme, v jejich tvrzeních se neúprosně opakují stejné prvky. Všichni hovoří o jakémsi „Spojenectví Světů“, které snad má kdesi ve vesmíru bojovat se svým smrtelným nepřítelem.

Abych to shrnul, je tu až příliš mnoho náhod. Osobně mám za to, že Aerda byla někdy v minulosti kulturně kontaminována – a to dokonce samotnou Federací. Možná neúmyslně – ale byla.“

„Pokud je mi známo, tak oficiální záznamy samotných Aerďanů se o ničem podobném nezmiňují“ řekl suše Spock. „A stejně tak mlčí archivy Federace – přinejmenším jejich kopie, kterou máme zde na palubě k dispozici. 

V neposlední řady bych rád poukázal na skutečnost, že i na samotné Zemi dodnes doznívají různé kulty, které se ve 20. století zformovaly kolem jevů známých jako UFO. Dodnes můžete narazit na lidi, kteří budou sveřepě tvrdit, že k prvnímu kontaktu došlo někdy jindy a někde úplně jinde než u městečka jménem Bozeman v Montaně.

Zkrátka, domnívám se, že máme co do činění s klasickou ukázkou konvergence ve vývoji dvou civilizací a že je dokonce možné, že u civilizací lidského typu jde o jev obecný a typický.“

Kirk se rozhodl, že raději změní téma. „Co nám můžete říci o geopolitickém uspořádání Aerdy, pane Spocku?“

Spock opět přepnul zobrazení. Nyní se pohled přepnul na geopolitickou mapu Aerdy.

„Za posledních sto let neprošla na Aerdě bouřlivým vývojem jen věda a technika. Rovněž politické uspořádání doznalo drastických změn. Dá se říci, že i v tomto směru kopíruje Aerda svým vývojem Zemi, i zde se totiž vytvořily dvě nukleární supervelmoci, Narlad a Istanie.

Za znepokojující lze ovšem považovat tu skutečnost, že obě mocnosti proti sobě vedly regulérní válku naposledy v době, kdy nejmodernější vojenské technologie představovaly muškety s křesadlovým zámkem a děla nabíjená zepředu.

Jistě, k „drobným“ šarvátkám dochází mezi velmocemi téměř neustále a dochází k nim i nyní, na prahu hrozící celoplanetární katastrofy, ale k všeobecné a totální válce s nasazením všech zbraní doposud nikdy nedošlo.

Nezdá se, že by si kdokoli na obou stranách třeba jen uvědomoval ničivý potenciál, kterým nyní obě strany disponují.

Kdybychom to měli přirovnat k pozemskému 20. století, tak by se jednalo o analogii konce 50. let těsně před Kubánskou krizí. A jelikož na tomto světě neproběhl žádný konflikt typu pozemských světových válek, nelze ani domýšlet, jak lehkovážně by mohly obě strany přistoupit k nasazení nukleárních zbraní.

Nezbývá než doufat, že na Aerdě se najde dostatek lidí se zdravým rozumem.“

Měla to být naprosto rutinní vědecká mise. Ale teď už nebyla. Stala se něčím víc, stala se téměř detektivním pátráním v historii jak Aerdy, tak Federace.

*****

Každá kajuta na palubě vesmírné lodi _Dorgonth_ byla nepohodlná, ale kapitán Sverdsor měl občas pocit, že ta jeho je snad nejméně pohodlná ze všech. Byl to pouze klam, způsobený tím, že na jeho osobní žádost byl do velitelské kajuty zabudován i zjednodušený stavový a ovládací panel řízení lodi. Ale vědět něco je věc jedna – a něco podvědomě cítit, je věc druhá. A on podvědomě cítil, že si kajutu nevybral dobře. Vůbec, celá tahle výprava byla uspořádána tak strašně nahonem…

Například taková zdánlivá maličkost – vnitřní i vnější stěny lodi byly převážně natřeny bílým lakem. Jak si Sverdsor čím dál tím víc uvědomoval, to rozhodnutí rozhodně nebylo nejlepší. Lak se měl tendenci špinit a vnitřek lodi už několik týdnů po odletu z Aerdy začínal vypadal poněkud ušmudlaně.

Mimoděk si vzpomněl na den odletu z Aerdy… pohled na rozednívající se nebe, které už notnou dobu před rozedněním osvětlovala Hvězda. Ta Hvězda, s velkým „H“, kvůli které nyní byl právě zde a ne někde jinde.

Z jeho ženy je teď nejspíš nedobrovolná mediální hvězda, uvědomoval si. Bylo mu jasné, že Narladská propaganda využije každou příležitost, aby ukázala celé Aerdě, že zatímco Narlad uspořádal vědeckou výpravu, Istania i nyní pouze naprázdno haraší zbraněmi.

V tomto ročním období Hvězda v Narladu zkracovala noc, vycházela až po půlnoci, zatímco v Istanii prodlužovala den, její svit osvětloval ulice a náměstí i dlouho po té, co slunce už dávno zapadlo.

Zanedlouho, až bude Hvězda od Aerdy odlétat, bude to zhruba opačné… jestli ovšem bude mít co a koho osvětlovat, to si zatím netroufali odhadovat ani ti nejlepší vědci Aerdy.

I přes všechny své nedostatky byla _Dorgonth_ chloubou narladských konstruktérů. A také aby ne – první „mezihvězdná“ loď s lidskou posádkou, zkonstruovaná lidmi z Aerdy. 

Sverdsor nevěřil na povídačky o „Bratrech Světla“ nebo jak se ti cizinci podle různých báchorek šířených mezi hlupáky měli jmenovat. Věřil na svou loď, věřil na zkrocenou sílu atomové energie, která ji nesla k jejímu v tento okamžik už ne zas až tak vzdálenému cíli.

Díky tomu, že se stavba lodi poněkud protáhla, _Dorgonth_ vlastně ještě nikdy nepoužila sílu svých motorů naplno – prostě nebyl čas motory vyzkoušet pod plnou zátěží. Ostatně, podle původních plánů expedice ji neměla použít až do doby návratu výpravy zpátky na Aerdu, protože nyní letěla Hvězda průzkumníkům napřed a tak nebylo podle původních plánů nutné plýtvat palivem.

Původní plány ovšem záhy vzaly za své, když došlo při organizaci výpravy k dalšímu skluzu. I proto naplánoval po dohodě s pozemním řídícím střediskem Sverdsor na dnešek rozsáhlý zátěžový test pohonného systému jako celku – nyní se ještě bude možno vrátit, pokud by se ukázalo, že něco nefunguje, tak jak by mělo.

Navíc tento test zkrátí dost podstatně dobu letu ke Hvězdě a pomůže tak dohnat zpoždění celé expedice…

*****

„Admirále Kirku?“ zachraptěl interkom v Kirkově kajutě.

„Ano, pane Scotte?“ Kirk si momentálně užíval ve své kabině okamžik volna po dalším návratu z Aerdy. „Co pro vás mohu udělat?“

Tiše doufal že nic, ale znal Scottyho a věděl, že ten by jen tak pro nic za nic nerušil.

„Mohl byste na chvíli přijít semka dolů do strojovny, admirále? Chtěl bysem vám něco ukázat…“

„Doufám, že nemáme nějaký problém s motory, Scotty?“

„S motory?“ zeptal se překvapeně Scott. „Ach, vy myslíte ty naše… tak ty jsou v pořádku, nakolik jsem schopen říci. Jde o _Dorgonth_ , tu loď z Aerdy.“

„Ach tak. Už jsem na cestě.“ Kirk se neochotně zvedl z křesla a dal se na cestu.

Zastihl Scotta, jak pilně něco sepisuje na svém počítači a přitom si polohlasně cosi mumlá. Diskrétně zaklepal na přepážku. Scotty lehce nadskočil – zřejmě byl do svého problému opravdu „zažraný“.

„Á, admirále, už jste tady! Jen pojte, jen se pojte podívat“ pokynul Kirkovi. Uklidil otevřené texty na obrazovce a aktivoval externí velkoplošný monitor. Ten nyní zobrazoval nákres narladské lodi Dorgonth.

„To je ta jejich loď… ?“ zeptal se pro jistotu Kirk.

„Aye“, přitakal Scott. „To je _Dorgonth_.“

„Klasický planetolet, nakolik jsem schopen posoudit“ uvažoval Kirk nahlas. „Příďová obyvatelná sekce, spojená s motorovou sekcí relativně tenkým spojovacím nosníkem…“ ukazoval Kirk zhruba na místa, kde tušil příslušné konstrukční prvky, „...taková v podstatě asymetrická činka. Atomový pohon je v záďové sekci, aby byl co nejdál od posádky.“

Scott byl viditelně potěšen. „Trošku sem se bál, že vám budu muset napřed udělat malou přednášku…“

„Takže jsem u zkoušky prošel, pane profesore?“ usmál se Kirk.

„Tohle je spíš zápočet, ale ano, pane!“

„Měl jsem opravdu dobrého učitele…“ pokračoval Kirk žertovným tónem – pak se však zarazil. „Leč dosti legrácek, pane Scotte, předpokládám, že mi chcete ukázat něco, co z toho nákresu není na první pohled až tak patrné.“

„Aye,“ souhlasně přitakal Scotty. Přiblížil pohled na záďovou sekci _Dorgonth_. „De o motory toho jejich prskoletu. Pokud to počítám správně…“

„Což je velmi pravděpodobné“ vložil konverzační poznámku Kirk.

„… tak při aktivaci plnýho výkonu všech motorů nevyhnutelně dojde k nekontrolovatelný řetězový reakci a následnýmu výbuchu celý motorový sekce. Úroveň radiace, která výbuchem vznikne, bude tak vysoká, že ji posádka _Dorgonth_ nebude mít šanci přežít.“

Obrátil se ke Kirkovi: „Schválně, jestli přijdete na to, v čem je ta chyba?“

Kirk se zamyslel. „Můžu použít počítač a knihovnu?“ zeptal se s výrazem studenta u zkoušky.

„Samozřejmě, proto tady jsou.“

Kirk si prohlížel konstrukci motorů a pokračoval v hlasitých úvahách: „Je to svazek pěti samostatných modulů, každý z nich obsahuje sadu trysek, připojených k nezávislému reaktoru.

„Máme tam tedy pět reaktorů celkem…

„Každý z nich má stínění… počkat, vždyť to je ono!“

Scott se na něj chápavě díval. „Tak tak, kdyby tam byl jen jeden modul s reaktorem, nebo maximálně svazek tří, vůbec nic by se nestalo. Štít každého jednotlivého reaktoru samozřejmě propouští jisté nepatrné zbytkové záření, to je zcela přirozené. Když je modul samostatně, nic se neděje. Ale když je použit svazek pěti modulů, s jedním centrálním…“

„Dojde v centrálním modulu k jakési koncentraci zbytkového záření z ostatních čtyř“ pokračoval Kirk místo něj. „Modul to samozřejmě nemůže vydržet, není na to stavěný. Dojde v něm k nekontrolovatelné řetězové reakci – tedy k výbuchu.“

„A ten výbuch zpětně zažehne štěpný materiál co je v ostatních modulech. Instantní atomová bomba o síle takové, že by zničila celý kontinent.“

Kirk se zapotácel. „Tak na to se posadím, pane Scotte. Nemáte tu náhodou nějakou svou 'železnou zásobu'?“

„Támhle si přitáhněte židli. Jo mám, ale u sebe v kajutě. Přímo obrněnou. Jestli fakt chcete, tak vás zvu“ dodal Scott v narážce na své oblíbené úložiště. „Ale museli bychom pro ni dojít.“

Kirk se ztěžka posadil na nabídnutou židli. „To nebude třeba, pane Scotte. Ale už chápu, proč jste mne zavolal… můžeme pro ně něco udělat?“

„Můžeme“, řekl váhavě Scott. „Evakuovat celou posádku _Dorgonth_ , instalovat lepší stínění na reaktory a bude hotovo. Případně ten křáp shodit do zdejšího slunce rovnou a ušetřit si námahu.“

„Oceňuji váš smysl pro černý humor, pane Scotte. Měl jsem na mysli něco poněkud proveditelnějšího.“

„Počkat, až to bouchne a pak si řácky užít ten ohňostroj co z toho bude, pane.“

_Ze Scottyho se nám stává cynik_ pomyslel si Kirk, _ale kdo by se divil?_ Nahlas řekl: „Nemůžeme je třeba v poslední chvíli transportovat?“

„Ne. Jakmile exploze začne, spolehlivě zaruší všechna komunikační pásma.“

„Vidím, že jste to propočítal, pane Scotte… děkuji vám za informace. Hned se mi bude lépe spát,“ řekl ironicky Kirk. „Sám víte, že Základní Směrnice…“

„To je ono, pane. Já myslím, že tu neplatí!“ vykřikl Scott náhle.

„Ale? Vy také?“ zeptal se ho Kirk lehce pobaveně. „Vítejte do klubu… nebo snad máte nějaký důkaz?“

„Tedy… nejsem si tak docela jistej. Ale koukněte na tohle.“ Scotty vrátil zobrazení na schéma celé lodi. „Tohle je _Dorgonth_ , postavená na Aerdě.“

„To je jasné, pane Scotte“ přitakal Kirk. 

Objevilo se další schéma. Celá loď byla o něco jednodušší, nicméně evidentně sdílela s Dorgonth celou řadu konstrukčních prvků.

„A tohle je nějaký vývojový prototyp té _Dorgonth_?“ zeptal se Kirk.

„Klidně by mohl bejt, že?“ přitakal mu Scott. „Kdyby se ovšem nejednalo o schéma planetoletu třídy _Clarke_ ze Země konce 20. století.“

Kirk měl pocit, že má halucinace. „Co… Cože? Jak by…?“

„A co je nejlepší, _Dorgonth_ má ve svý konstrukci zataženou i celou řadu stejných chyb, které byly v konstrukci třídy _Clarke_. Jestli je tohle konvergence ve vývoji, tak už nevím, co je plagiát.“

„Vidím, že třída _Clarke_ měla jednodušší obytnou sekci…“

„Ony to byly spíš takové pokusné prototypy,“ skočil mu do řeči Scott. „Komplet postavená byla v jedinym exempláři, druhá jednotka tý třídy byla nakonec rozebrána ještě v doku.“

„… ale hlavně měla mnohem jednodušší motorovou sekci. Jen jeden modul s jedním reaktorem“ pokračoval Kirk.

„Tak, to je právě ono. Původně se uvažovalo o možnosti spřáhnout motory, podobně jako je tomu u _Dorgonth_ , ale při ověřovacích výpočtech a simulacích se zjistilo, že by to nevyhnutelně vedlo k explozi. Proto byla tato třída opuštěna ve prospěch známé třídy DY a dalších.“

„Jak to, že naši předkové přišli na chybu v konstrukci, kterou Aerďané přehlédli?“

„Tož to je tak… Aerda má velmi vyspělý nukleární technologie… na úrovni pozemského 21. století. Ale jejich počítače… to je něco ouplně jinýho. Ty maj na tak úrovni 50. let 20. století. V nejlepším případě. Vůbec, jejich elektronika je strašlivě zaostalá, nemají ani barevnou televizi, například, jen černobílou. Tranzistor, či spíš pokus o něj, vyrobili teprva loni. Doslova. A na mikroprocesor si ještě pěkných pár let počkaj, jestli vůbec.“

„Takže to neměli na čem přepočítat?“ nadhodil možné vysvětlení Kirk. „Udělejte mi papírové kopie obou schémat, pane Scotte. Už celých…“ podíval se na hodiny „… 14 hodin jsem se nepohádal se Spockem na téma, že někdo z Federace kdysi technologicky a kulturně kontaminoval Aerdu a že tu tím pádem Základní Směrnice neplatí. Je čas na další kolo.“

*****

„Připíjím na zdar naší výpravy!“ Kapitán Sverdsor pozvedl umělohmotnou napodobeninu slavnostní sklenice, naplněnou, jak si uvědomoval, neméně umělohmotnou -a hlavně nealkoholickou- napodobeninou vína.

„Na zdar výpravy!“ zahučela malá posádka ozvěnou. Sverdsor se ještě jednou rozhlédl kolem sebe. _Dorgonth_ měla posádku opravdu malou, všeho všudy 11 mužů včetně jeho samotného – počet, který byl sice optimální z hlediska zásobování expedice, ale který byl zároveň zoufale nedostatečný s ohledem na množství práce před nimi. Bude zapotřebí každého z nich, až _Dorgonth_ dosáhne soustavy Hvězdy.

„Tak jako bájný hrdina Dorgonth kdysi objevil zemi Narlad, tak dnes loď nesoucí jeho jméno objeví novou hvězdu!“ prohlásil Sverdsor vzletně. Uvědomoval si, že není dobrý řečník, ale věděl, že v týdenících se bude jeho prohlášení vyjímat i tak.

Přehnaně demonstrativním gestem stiskl tlačítko aktivace hlavního pohonu.

Po obrazovce nad panelem se rozeběhla řada čísel a zároveň ucítil, jak loď začíná nepatrně zrychlovat. Akcelerace byla téměř neznatelná, ale byla již měřitelná. Plného výkonu svých motorů dosáhne _Dorgonth_ až za mnoho hodin a pokud všechno půjde dobře, tak ji krátký zážeh motorů na plném výkonu dostane na její konečnou přibližovací dráhu k Hvězdě.

Loď tak nyní získala druhou rovinu gravitace – konstruktéři dali _Dorgonth_ do vínku poměrně sofistikovaný systém umělé gravitace, která vznikala rotací vnitřního tělesa kabiny.

Nic, na co by posádka nebyla už zvyklá z předchozích fází letu…

Stalo se to až druhý den. Motory dosáhly svého maxima. Sverdsor zrovna něco kontroloval na svém monitoru, když si povšiml rapidně narůstajících hodnot na ciferníku počítače radioaktivních částic v centrálním motoru.

Nebylo nic neobvyklého, že se počítač částic čas od času „zbláznil“ – už během krátkých zkoušek na orbitě Aerdy si Sverdsor pravidelně stěžoval na jeho nespolehlivost. Normálně by tak Sverdsor celou věc přešel bez povšimnutí, ale nyní, když motory jely na maximální výkon, nechtěl nic riskovat.

Naučeným pohybem stiskl tlačítko rekalibrace počítače. Ciferník se napřed poslušně vynuloval – a vzápětí na něm naskočily předchozí hodnoty. A nejen to. Úroveň radiace v reaktoru neustále rostla…

Jen letmý pohled věnoval dalšímu z mnoha „budíků“ v kabině – rovněž indikátor teploty v reaktoru byl na kritické úrovni.

Pohybem nacvičeným mnohem méně strhl Sverdsor plombu z panelu nouzového ovládání reaktoru.

Jestliže bylo jeho tempo dosud „jen“ rychlé, nyní přešlo do tempa, které by se snad ze všeho nejvíc dalo popsat jako tempo frenetické.

Vypnout motory … !

Jak ve snu konečně vytrhl z panelu pojistku, jejíž absence automaticky vedla k zastavení činnosti motorů.

Nouzové „nastřelení“ tyčí s moderační hmotou do reaktoru …

Tlačítko pro aktivaci této funkce téměř promáčkl… snad to vyjde, snad to vyjde… 

Elektrické impulsy se šíří téměř rychlostí světla… téměř. A ty mechanické, které byly rovněž nezbytné nezbytné k provedení Sverdsorových příkazů, jsou zcela zákonitě vykonávány mnohem pomaleji.

Při pohledu na vývoj teploty a radiace v motorech pochopil kapitán Sverdsor, že tento Dorgonth už nikdy nikoho nikam nedovede…

_Dorgonth_ bezhlučně zanikla v zářivě bílém výbuchu. Zůstal z ní jen oblak rychle chladnoucích kapiček kovu s občasnou příměsí uhlíku, letící stále vstříc svému cíli … teď již velmi blízké Hvězdě.

Ihned poté, co _Dorgonth_ zanikla, začaly se Narlad a Istania navzájem obviňovat ze sabotáže. Narlad obviňoval Istanii, že sabotovala motory _Dorgonth_ , aby poškodil snahu jeho vědců o získáních detailních údajů o Hvězdě.

Istania obviňovala Narlad ze záměrné sabotáže vlastní lodi, s cílem, aby Narlad získal „cassus belli“ pro vyhlášení války Istanii.

Po rychlé výměně diplomatických nót obě velmoci vzájemně odvolaly své velvyslance a vyhlásily mobilizaci svých armád, včetně raketojaderných sil.

Už bylo možno spočítat trajektorii Hvězdy. Bylo již téměř jisté, že Aerda i převážná většina jejího povrchu blízký průlet Hvězdy přežijí bez úhony a že tím pádem i její civilizace má slušnou šanci na přežití tohoto v pravdě unikátního kosmického úkazu.

Jestli se ovšem přežije civilizace na Aerdě kvůli sobě samotné, to v tuto chvíli nevěděl už vůbec nikdo…

Měla to být naprosto rutinní vědecká mise. Ale teď už nebyla. Stala se něčím víc, stala se téměř detektivním pátráním v historii jak Aerdy, tak Federace. A stala se také závodem, závodem mezi životem a smrtí jedné civilizace.

*****

Istania nikdy nevěřila Narladu. Zatímco obyvatelé nížinných plání Istanie se po celá tisíciletí živili hlavně zemědělstvím, na území toho, co se nyní nazývalo Narlad vždy kvetla řemesla a dokonce náznaky průmyslu. Nebylo tedy divu, že obyvatelé Narladu dávali svou nadřazenost nad „blátošlapy z Istanie“ patřičně najevo.

Ani „Éra Osvícení“ nedokázala staré předsudky změnit. Istania sice po jistou dobu získávala od Narladu více zboží díky zlepšené produkci potravin, ale pak se naučil potraviny ve velkém vyrábět i Narlad. 

Součástí pečlivě pěstované paranoie Istanijců byly i úvahy, „co dělat v případě, že Narlad vystřelí své atomové zbraně proti Istanii jako první.

Vznikl tak projekt zvaný s lehkou nadsázkou „Zásah Shůry“.

Původní plán byl, že na oběžné dráze kolem Aerdy bude permanentně přítomen nejméně jeden atomový bombardér, který v případě potřeby vrátí úder Narladu.

Záhy se však ukázalo, že náklady na výstavbu potřebného počtu vesmírných letadel by byly enormní (čímž se také vysvětlilo, proč se Narlad nikdy nepokusil o realizaci podobného projektu).

Místo toho byl zahájen projekt na straně jedné ambicióznější – a na straně druhé, v důsledku levnější.

Jediná přirozená družice Aerdy se nazývala Monta. Její velikost byla oproti pozemskému měsíci zhruba poloviční. Ovšem obíhala blíže k Aerdě, právě tak akorát, aby ustálila dobu rotace planety kolem své osy na nějaké rozumné periodě.

Strategické velení se rozhodlo, vybudovat na Montě základnu ze které by měly operovat atomové bombardéry. Pokud si Narlad něco zkusí, během dvou dnů budou jeho města zabombardována do doby kamenné, k tradiční atomové triádě tak v Istanii přibyla i čtvrtá strana.

Plány vojenských teoretiků jsou ovšem jedna věc a ekonomická realita je obvykle věc druhá – jestliže počáteční studie hovořily o nutnosti stavby nejméně šesti vesmírných letadel v roli úderných sil a blíže neurčeného počtu letadel zásobovacích, praxe omezila tyto počty na pouhé dva atomové bombardéry a jeden zásobovací stroj.

Všechny tři rakety byly postaveny podle stejného projektu, ovšem zatímco _Stratos_ a _Nimbus_ nesly plnou bojovou výzbroj a výstroj, třetí jednotka této třídy, _Cirrus_ , byla přestavěna na zásobovací stroj.

Další rána přišla v okamžiku, kdy se mimo jakoukoli pochybnost ukázalo, že ze základny na Montě bude v jeden okamžik moci operovat pouze jediný bombardér, protože udržet oba stroje na vzdálené základně, kam se musely všechny zásoby pracně a draze dovážet, nebylo prostě možné (kapacita lodi _Cirrus_ s bídou stačila na zásobování jedné lodi plus potřebného „pozemního“ personálu na základně).

A tak z vesmírné základny operoval pouze bombardér _Stratos_ , zatímco druhý stroj _Nimbus_ zůstával na povrchu Aerdy. Teoreticky byl _Nimbus_ připraven ke startu na oběžnou dráhu během jedné hodiny.

Velitelem základny na Montě a zároveň velitelem bombardéru _Stratos_ byl jmenován generál Winnis Lapold, ostatními vojáky obvykle přezdívaný „Mise Splněna“.

Tento důstojník letectva nebyl nikdy fenomenální pilot, jeho styl manévrování byl vždy spíše horší než lepší. Ani jeho střelecké schopnosti nebyly nijak oslnivé – nicméně cíl obvykle trefit dokázal. Nějak.

Toto vše vynahrazoval přímo buldočí zaťatostí, s jakou se do každé své mise pustil. V situacích, kdy bylo zapotřebí provést misi, o které se vojenští odborníci shodně domnívali, že je nemožná, byl Lapold považován za konečného arbitra, je-li mise proveditelná či nikoliv.

Nikdy od nikoho nežádal nic, co by sám nedokázal splnit – sice se zatím z každé mise dokázal vrátit, často se však vracel pěšky – a to ještě v tom lepším případě, že ho nevezla vojenská sanitka (s občasnou zajížďkou přes zajatecký tábor).

Nyní mu bylo mu více než šedesát let a patřil k malé skupině vojenských pilotů, kteří začali svou kariéru ještě na dvouplošnících s kulomety a jednoduchými bombami – a skončili na proudových strojích s vysokokadenčními kanóny a řízenými raketami.

V důsledku všech svých životních eskapád silně kulhal na jednu nohu a prakticky neviděl na jedno oko – lékaři často hovořili o malém zázraku, že je vůbec ještě schopen služby.

Speciálně kvůli němu bylo nutno zavést další stupně vyznamenání za zranění v boji, protože již poměrně záhy ve své kariéře všechny běžně udělované stupně vyčerpal.

Tento přístup ke světu (za každou cenu splnit zadanou misi) se silně podepsal i na jeho osobním a rodinném životě. Těsně předtím, než utekla z domova, mu jeho dcera vmetla do tváře, že si ji „pořídil jen proto, aby si splnil další misi – mít konečně po dvou synech dceru“. Lapold jí tehdy neodporoval – měla totiž ve své podstatě pravdu. To však neznamenalo, že ji o to méně miloval…

Plukovník Rios Hobar nebyl z Lapoldovy přítomnosti na měsíční základně nijak nadšený. Než byl Lapold jmenován velitelem všech vesmírných sil, byl to právě Hobar, kdo měl armádní vesmírný program na starosti.

A zatímco Lapold se staral jen o to, jak na Narlad eventuálně shodit co nejvíce atomových bomb v co nejkratším čase (a tím opět splnit misi, bez ohledu na následky), Hobar se snažil vidět věci ve vesmírných souvislostech – nemalou část výcviku posádky _Stratosu_ věnoval i nácviku obrany Aerdy před meteorickým nebezpečím, dokonce inicioval i některé úpravy výzbroje, aby lépe odpovídala potřebám antimeteorické obrany planety.

Na rozdíl od Lapolda byl Hobar hlavně astronaut. K letectvu šel z toho důvodu, aby mohl létat do vesmíru. Nikdy se nezúčastnil žádné bojové akce – a byl na to určitým způsobem hrdý. Nemohl ovšem svou hrdost ventilovat veřejně, to by jeho kariéra skončila velmi rychle, ale v soukromí dával opakovaně najevo pohrdání politiky, kteří nedokázali vidět ani kousek za konec svého funkčního období a vojáky, kteří nevidí za ústí hlavně své zbraně.

Hobar pevně doufal že Lapolda služebně přežije… ostatně, vzhledem k tomu, že Hobar byl o více než dvacet let mladší než Lapold, byla to šance poměrně reálná.

V době vrcholící krize po zániku _Dorgonth_ byly jak _Stratos_ , tak _Nimbus_ na hlídce ve vesmíru. Rozkaz k odpalu raket nepřišel – několik dnů však oba bombardéry hrály hru nervů s trojicí narychlo vypuštěných Narladských vesmírných stíhaček.

Hobar situace využil k provedení série cvičení, čímž si od Lapolda vysloužil několik nelichotivých poznámek na téma, že by se měl zaměřit poněkud více na „skutečné důvody existence jejich zbraně.“

*****

Hvězda již prolétávala soustavou Aerdy – co nevidět už dojde k těsnému přiblížení obou hvězd.

Na _Enterprise_ na několik hodin ustala téměř veškerá činnost, každý kdo mohl sledoval, jak se obě koule rozžhavených plynů k sobě nezadržitelně blíží.

„Na Zemi kdysi někteří astronomové věřili, že planety vznikají pouze tehdy, když dojde k blízkému kontaktu dvou hvězd,“ řekl Kirk napůl sám pro sebe. „To by samozřejmě znamenalo, že planetární soustavy – a tím pádem i život – jsou ve vesmíru nesmírně vzácné. Samozřejmě, z toho pak vyplývaly zajímavé filosofické implikace…“

„Zásah stvořitele?“ zeptal se Spock.

„Teď když o tom přemýšlím, mám pocit, že na celé té úvaze je až něco sexuálního“ pokračoval Kirk v hlasitých úvahách, zatímco na hlavní obrazovce zářily obě hvězdy – nezvykle blízko u sebe. Kirk by až přísahal, že vidí, jak se pohybují.

„No jo, to seš celej ty, Jime,“ poznamenal ironicky McCoy. „Ale je fakt, že ta úvaha má opravdu téměř biologický rozměr. Co vy na to Spocku, co říkáte na myšlenku, že se hvězdy vzájemně oplodňují?“

Spock ponechal otázku doktora McCoye zcela bez odpovědi – místo toho se věnoval svým přístrojům: „Je velmi pravděpodobné, že při blízkém průletu obou hvězd dojde opravdu k vytržení oblaků plazmy z obou hvězd.“

„Nějaké následky pro nás?“ ptal se Kirk.

„Z této vzdálenosti žádné,“ odpověděl Spock. „ _Enterprise_ se nachází ve vzdálenosti, která je více než bezpečná.“

„Bezpečnost především – alespoň pro ty, kdo si ji mohou dovolit“ poznamenal McCoy tiše. „A co Aerda?“ zeptal se.

„Gravitační pole Hvězdy nepatrně vychýlí oběžnou dráhu planety i jejího satelitu, nicméně planeta zůstane v obyvatelném pásu svého slunce. Její povrch bude zasažen jak zářením prolétající Hvězdy, tak kombinovaného oblaku plasmy.“

„A následky této události, Spocku? Z vás to opravdu leze jak z chlupaté deky!“ utrhl se McCoy.

„Atmosféra planety a její magnetické pole odstíní či odchýlí většinu tvrdého vesmírného záření. Z hlediska biosféry se nebude jednat o problém.

„Světelné a tepelné záření ovšem – to je něco zcela jiného. Dojde k několikadennímu prudkému oteplení severního pólu Aerdy, což bude mít za následek částečné roztavení polárních ledovců. Na celé planetě lze očekávat signifikantní zvýšení hladiny oceánů, které bude provázeno drastickými změnami počasí“ řekl Spock. „Všechny tyto změny budou pouze dočasného charakteru a po několika letech se celý cyklus vody na Aerdě vrátí do původního stavu – v mezidobí ovšem dojde na planetě k malé ekologické katastrofě.“

„Počkejte Spocku, snad nechcete tvrdit, že jeden intenzivní výboj dokáže rozpustit ledovce na jednom z pólů. Vždyť to celé nebude trvat déle než… já nevím… několik desítek minut?“ odhadoval McCoy. „Když to má biosféra přežít bez úhony.“

„Máte pravdu, doktore. Za normálních okolností by k rozpuštění polárních ledovců opravdu nedošlo. Ovšem, průměrná teplota Aerdy se za poslední dva roky nepatrně, nicméně signifikantně, zvýšila a ledovce jsou již částečně natavené. Vliv Hvězdy na Aerdu byl z řady hledisek doposud téměř zanedbatelný, ale klíčové slovo v této větě je téměř.

„Budou některá území postižena více, než jiná?“ obrátil směr debaty jinam Kirk.

„Jednoznačně ano. V hornatém Narladu sice dojde k prudkým změnám počasí, ale nížinná Istanie bude zasažena neporovnatelně více. Nejméně 40 % jejího území bude přímo zaplaveno, včetně hlavního města a zbytek území bude zle sužován rozmary počasí.“ Spock se zarazil. „Pánové, mám za to, že Aerda bude v nejbližších dnech čelit rozsáhlé humanitární katastrofě.“

„A k tomu všemu bude čelit bandě vlastních generálů, kteří se jen třesou, aby mohli své hračky konečně vyzkoušet…“ poznamenal McCoy.

*****

A hvězdy se k sobě přiblížily … z obou vylétla velká oblaka plazmy … přes polovinu oblohy se táhly zářící pásy žhavého plynu… a pak se zase hvězdy začaly od sebe vzdalovat.

Aerda se ocitla ve svém vlastním zlém snu.

Nejprve, přesně jak Spock předpokládal, došlo k roztavení polárních ledovců. Hladina moří se vzedmula – a byla zaplavena značná část území Istanie.

Miliony lidí byly nuceny opustit své domovy a hledat útočiště jinde. A kde jinde hledat útočiště než v Narladu, který se zdál být relativně nedotčený.

Zdání to bylo klamné – Narlad by ani za normálních okolností podobnou vlnu uprchlíků nezvládl. Nyní měl i Narlad zatopených cca. 10% území, narušené inženýrské sítě a komunikace. Ano, narozdíl od chaosu, do kterého se rychle propadala Istanie, si Narlad dokázal zachovat alespoň základy fungující civilizace. Ale už nic víc.

Spolu s uprchlíky se na pochod vydaly i Istanijské vojenské jednotky … nejprve jednotlivé útvary, a nakonec i celé armádní sbory.

Narlad reagoval nasazením své armády.

Nyní na hranicích stály obě armády proti sobě – a mezi nimi masa zoufalých uprchlíků.

Už nikdy nikdo nezjistí, kdo vystřelil jako první – boje se okamžitě rozhořely podél celé hranice. Nejprve po sobě střílely armády z ručních zbraní, pak se přidala děla a tanky a pak i letadla.

Istanijští vojáci neměli zásoby, neměli velení – ale měli zbraně s pohotovostní zásobou munice a své zoufalé odhodlání.

Když velení Narladské armády zjistilo, že není schopno udržet kombinovaný nápor uprchlíků a vojáků soupeřící mocnosti, sáhlo k atomovým zbraním – nejprve taktickým, a nakonec i strategickým.

Několik hodin panovalo nad zaplavenými pláněmi Istanie atomové peklo – rakety vypouštěné z pozemních základen, letadel i několika lodí a ponorek konaly své zkázonosné dílo.

Istanijská Republika definitivně přestala existovat jako soudržný státní útvar, její města v troskách, s obyvatelstvem, které zoufale potřebovalo jídlo a přístřeší – a lékařskou péči a s armádou bez velení.

Poslední rozkaz Istanijského nejvyššího velení byl stručný – zasaďte Narladu úder všemi dostupnými prostředky a způsobte co největší škody. Pak přestalo velení armády existovat – a spolu s ním zanikla možnost jaderné šílenství zastavit…

„Přál jste si mnou mluvit?“ zeptal se generál Lapold.

Otázka byla učena plukovníku Hobarovi, stojícímu ve dveřích Lapoldovy pracovny. „Tak pojďte dál, nemusí nás slyšet celá chodba. Zavřete za sebou a posaďte se.“

Počkal, až Hobar příslušné úkony provede. V malé gravitaci Monty to nebylo zas až tak triviální, ale Hobar už byl zkušený. Teprve pak Lapold pokračoval: „Takže, co máte na srdci, plukovníku.“ Byla to výzva a ne otázka.

Hobar se neklidně zavrtěl. „Pane, jaká je doma situace. Myslím doopravdy.“

Lapold zašátral pravačkou ve stole. Vytáhl masivní doutník a chystal se ho zapálit. Dokonce už škrtl sirkou – a pak si to opět rozmyslel a plamínek sfouknul. Chvíli si s doutníkem neuroticky pohrával.

„Nabídl bych vám, Hobare, ale vím že nekouříte… stačí, když řeknu, že situace je katastrofální.“

„To znamená přesně co? Kdy přiletí _Cirrus_ se zásobami?“ dožadoval se Hobar odpovědí.

„ _Cirrus_?“ opakoval pomalu Lapold. „Už nikdy, plukovníku. Zásobovací letoun _Cirrus_ byl zničen při atomovém bombardování Istanie. A Nimbus… Nimbus doslova padl za vlast, zničil všechny tři Narladské stíhače, takže máme volnou cestu. Jsme poslední bojeschopné vesmírné letadlo, které naše vlast ještě má… možná dokonce poslední bojeschopná jednotka, schopná nepříteli zasadit odvetný úder.“

Hobar byl evidentně v šoku. „Ale… ale…“

„To vše znamená, že Istanijská republika, tak jak jsme ji znali, již neexistuje, milý Hobare. Náš úkol je nyní jednoduchý – v souladu s posledními rozkazy našeho nejvyššího velení zasadit úder Narladskému království.“

„Ano, to jste říkal už na brífinku. Kam se potom vrátíme?“

„Kam? Samozřejmě, že sem na Montu. Zásoby máme na šest měsíců. Do té doby se doufejme tam dole zkonstituuje nějaká vláda – a když budeme mít štěstí, tak dokonce bude v provozu nějaké to letiště, na kterém bychom mohli přistát. Nějaký problém?“

„Můžu vidět zprávy z povrchu?“

„Zprávy z povrchu…“ ušklíbl se Lapold. Vzal ze stolu desky s několika papíry a podal je Hobarovi. Zároveň vyndal ze zásuvky stolu malou pistoli a položil ji na desku stolu. „Tyhle dokumenty neopustí tuto místnost, Hobare. Pokuste se o něco a já vám předvedu, že ještě pořád umím střílet. Můžete si je přečíst. Ale před mužstvem ani slovo – nebo budeme mít na krku vzpouru.“

Města, jejichž ulice se proměnily ve vodní kanály … města, jejichž budovy o výšce nad jedno – dvě patra byly strženy a spáleny atomovým ohněm … a mezi tím vším jejich obyvatelé – zoufalí, bez přístřeší, potravin, základních služeb, s akutní otravou radiací, s propukající pandemií infekčních chorob…

Krajina posetá sta tisíci mrtvých těl … a mezi nimi smíšené kolony uprchlíků a vojáků … vojáků … těžko poznat, kdo byl ještě voják a kdo už bandita … zákon přestal existovat, a tak ho každý vzal do svých rukou … a čím silnější zbraň v těch rukou svíral, tím silnější byl jeho zákon…

Na hranicích státního útvaru, který byl ještě nedávno nazýván Istanijská republika stále ještě zuřily boje, lokální zbytky istanijské armády měly stále jakési místní velení a měly i zbraně a nyní měly i potraviny uloupené z farem podél hranice … už se nesnažily o cokoliv jiného, než jak pobít co nejvíc narladských vojáků… jako porouchaný mechanismus zaseknutý v nekonečné smyčce, který neustále vykonává tu samou činnost, dokud mu definitivně nedojde energie…

Výbuchy zvedly do vzduchu obrovské množství prachu – na celé planetě nastala krátká atomová zima.

Voda z ledovců, která teprve nedávno roztála, znovu zamrzala. Ale na naprosto nevhodných místech…

Narlad se s katastrofou prozatím vyrovnával o poznání lépe … i on měl své uprchlíky před záplavami, ale neměl jich zdaleka tolik… a když nakonec použil atomové zbraně, polevil tlak uprchlíků z Istanie na jeho hranice… za strašlivou cenu se Narladu podařilo odvrátit vlastní kolaps… ale jen nakrátko. Atomová zima se už dotkla i Narladu… a Narlad byla hornatá země.

Posádka _Enterprise_ sledovala šílenství, jež vypuklo na povrchu planety téměř z první řady.

Kirk věděl, že už nikdy se nebude schopen dívat na historii Země 21. století stejnýma očima – nyní jemu i celé posádce _Enterprise_ před očima defilovala doslova zrychlená verze třetí světové války.

V odpočinkové místnosti na _Enterprise_ probíhaly živé diskuze na téma, co s Aerdou a jak jí eventuálně pomoci. Aktivně se jich účastnili úplně všichni na palubě.

„Nevěřil bych, že to někdy řeknu, Jime, ale myslím, že začínám chápat vulkánce,“ řekl doktor McCoy. „Tedy, chraň bůh, že bych je chápal nějak celkově, to opravdu ne,“ dodal rychle, „ale chápu, proč kdysi dávno tak ochotně nabídli našim předkům pomoc.“

„Máte pravdu, doktore,“ souhlasil Spock. „Skutečnost, že Země byla schopna krátce pro třetí světové válce uskutečnit pokusný warpový let, doopravdy ušetřila tehdejšímu Nejvyššímu velení poměrně velké morální dilema.“

„A co my, Spocku,“ zeptal se McCoy tiše. „Kdo vyřeší to morální dilema za nás?“

„Musí ho vyřešit sami obyvatelé planety, doktore. Dokud nebudou mít warpový pohon – nebo nějaký jeho ekvivalent, zůstává Základní Směrnice v platnosti.“

„Základní směrnice…“ ozval se Kirk konečně. „Víte pánové, je to skutečně zajímavé… ne, nebudu se s vámi opět hádat Spocku, tím už jsme si už prošli… ale jsou tu jiné věci. Dokonce jsem vznesl přímý dotaz na velení a jejich odpovědi byly přinejmenším zajímavé.“

„Ano?“ odfrkl McCoy. „Předpokládal bych, že to bylo obligátní velice rádi bychom této planetě pomohli, zejména pokud by žádnou pomoc nepotřebovala.“

„Ne, kupodivu nikoliv, i když i taková odpověď mi přišla…“ odpověděl Kirk. „Ale jiná odpověď byla v tom duchu, že v archivech Hvězdné Flotily se kupodivu našly nějaké záznamy o této soustavě, záznamy staré možná více než sto let. Admirálská hodnost má své výhody… ale to jsem odbočil. Co je ještě zajímavější – tyto záznamy mají být letos odtajněny a zveřejněny.“

„No a?“ doktor McCoy už ztrácel trpělivost. „Proč je tedy nemáme?“

„To je na tom všem to nejlepší. Jak už jsem říkal, záznamy mají být odtajněny letos – k datu, které je pro nás téměř symbolické – den po třicátém výročí vypuštění _Enterprise_.“

McCoy se už nadechoval k nějaké poznámce, ale už ji nestačil vyslovit. Místo toho zapípal signál pohotovosti. Téměř vzápětí se z palubního rozhlasu ozvalo: „Pohotovost – admirál Kirk na můstek!“

Kirk zareagoval, jako by na vyhlášení pohotovosti čekal. Přiskočil k nejbližšímu panelu, stiskl tlačítko a řekl: „Tady Kirk. Co se děje?“

Z interkomu se ozval hlas pana Sulu. „Admirále, z měsíce planety právě odstartovala vesmírná loď.“

„Už jsem na cestě,“ uzavřel krátký rozhovor Kirk.

„Spocku, ocenil bych vaši přítomnost na můstku. Kostro, jestli chceš, můžeš jít také.“

„Ani ne, Jime… ale co mi zbývá?“

Kirk na můstek z turbovýtahu téměř vběhl. Spock ho následoval o poznání pomalejším krokem – rovnou ke „svému“ stanovišti vědeckého důstojníka.

„Co se děje, pane Sulu?“

„Admirále, z povrchu měsíce odstartovala vesmírná loď Istanijců.“

„Spocku? Můžete se pokusit o její analýzu? Má ta loď na palubě atomové zbraně?“

„Zpracovávám data, admirále. Loď má na palubě štěpný materiál – to je zcela nepochybné. Jelikož však istanijské lodě používají nukleární palivo ke svému pohonu, nelze z této vzdálenosti jednoznačně určit, má-li ta loď na palubě atomové zbraně nebo ne.

„Pokud se ptáte, za jak dlouho může ta loď odpálit své zbraně, pak odpověď je, že to prostě nevíme.

„Předpokládám ovšem, že v souladu s materiály, které jsme doposud byli schopni zachytit, dojde k vypuštění nukleárních hlavic až z oběžné dráhy Aerdy.“

„A na té bude ta loď za jak dlouho přesně?“

„Za předpokladu, že poletí po částečně vynucené Hohmanově elipse, vstoupí na orbitální dráhu kolem planety za 29 hodin.“

_Stratos_ se řítil temnotou vesmírné noci ke svému cíli. Hobar sám sebe přistihl, že čím dál tím častěji navštěvuje astrokopuli s výhledem na Aerdu, která byla zahalena do hustých mraků.

Nedokázal z mysli vytěsnit obrazy zkázy… obrazy, které si do ní sám zasel, když hltavě pročítal materiály generála Lapolda… _co jsme jim, proboha, udělali, že se do nás pustili atomovkami … co? Jistě, nikdy jsme se neměli moc rádi … ale tohle … no, teď jim to vrátíme i s úroky…_

Když _Stratos_ vstoupila na orbitu Aerdy, jako ve snách odevzdal Lapoldovi svůj odpalovací klíč. Když Lapold zahájil tankování nosných raket, potvrdil jeho rozkaz svým souhlasem bez jediného zaváhání.

Rakety již byly natankovány a hřbet _Stratosu_ otevřen – hlavice raket zlověstně vykukovaly do vesmírné noci. Občas se po některé z nich táhl lehounký proužek páry … ne všechny nádrže dokonale těsnily, proto také bylo zapotřebí rakety natankovat teprve před použitím, ale na odpal to mít vliv nebude.

Lapold zrovna vydal rozkaz k zahájení otočky podél podélné osy, která dostane Narlad přímo před hlavice raket _Stratosu_ a celé letadlo se začalo pomalu otáčet … náhle se ze všech amplionů na palubě ozval příšerný skřípavý zvuk.

„Spojař!“ vyštěkl Lapold. „Co to je?“

Spojovací technik se jen držel za hlavu, náhlavní soupravu strženou. _Musel to schytat z první_ ruky… napadlo Hobara.

„Nevím pane … něco se nám do systému tlačí z vnějšku!“

„Odpojte celý systém! Ihned!“ zavelel Lapold.

„Možná je to Narladská zbraň,“ navrhl možné řešení Hobar.

„Možná…“ pochybovačně řekl Lapold. V tu chvíli přešlo skřípání a chrčení v modulovaný, byť poněkud deformovaný hlas.

„…kuji, hovoří admirál James Kirk z Hvězdné lodě Spojené Federace Planet _Enterprise_. Istanijská lodi, přerušte startovní sekvenci svých raket – nebo budete čelit následkům svých činů.“

Technikovi se konečně podařilo odpojit systém reproduktorů.

„Co to bylo?“

„Netuším…“ prohlásil technik.

„Zjistěte vektor, ze kterého to přišlo! Zdroj přidáme na seznam cílů!“ přikázal Hobar.

Technik chvíli manipuloval se svým vybavením … „pane, já nevím … jako by to přišlo odněkud z vesmíru.“

Lapolda i Hobara napadla stejná odpověď. „Narladské letadlo!“ vykřikli zároveň. Lapold pokračoval: „Nemá zbraně, tak se nás snaží zarušit vysíláním!

Hobare, přerušte vypouštěcí sekvenci a odjistěte protiletadlové rakety.“

„Rozkaz, pane!“

„Uděláme si ohňostroj, pánové,“ řekl Lapold krvelačně. „Tato mise bude splněna!“

Když _Stratos_ zastavil rotaci kolem své osy, na krátký okamžik podlehl Kirk iluzi, že snad Istanijci jeho výzvu poslechli.

Pak přišla studená sprcha.

„Admirále, _Stratos_ otevírá příďové vypouštěcí komory!“ hlásil Sulu.

„Spocku?“

„ _Stratos_ nese čtyři rakety na tuhé palivo s atomovou hlavicí, jež jsou zcela mimo jakoukoli pochybnost určeny k vedení palby na cíle ve vesmíru. I _Nimbus_ je měl a použil proti stíhačkám.“

„Jsou nás schopni zaměřit?“

„Není možné dát jednoznačnou odpověď, admirále, ale dá se předpokládat, že ano.“

„Připraven k palbě z phaserů, pane Chekove?“

„Na váš rozkaz admirále!“

„Jsou bezpečnostní družstva a dekontaminační týmy na svých místech?“

„Ano, pane!“

„Scotty, jste připraven?“

„Aye, sir!“

„Tak pánové, ukážeme _Stratosu_ , čemu se technologická převaha.“

Hobar nevěřil svým očím. _Stratos_ vypustil všechny čtyři rakety vesmír-vesmír přesně ve směru, odkud přicházelo to vysílání. Dokonce se podařilo vizuálně zaměřit malou tečku proti hvězdnému pozadí, která tam neměla co dělat…

Pak se stalo něco, s čím nikdo nepočítal. Vesmírnou tmou zazářily čtyři jasně oranžové paprsky – a každý z nich zasáhl a zničil jednu ze střel!

Vzápětí si Hobar uvědomil, že ho něco po celém těle šimrá … podíval se na generála … Lapold pomalu mizel v namodralém přísvitu … rychle se podíval na svoje ruce … i on sám se rozplýval v podivné modravé mlze …

„Máme je všechny, pane,“ Scottyho hlas zněl i z interkomu unaveně. „Kvůli rušení z těch jejich atomovek to byla docela drsná jízda. Alespoň nemají náladu na nějaké hlouposti.“

„Dobrá práce, pane Scotte – ostatně jako vždy! Jakmile to bude možné, ať se tým našich techniků přenese na _Stratos_ a zajistí ty zbraně.“

„Co uděláme s posádkou _Stratos_?“

„Já vlastně nevím Spocku“ odpověděl Kirk popravdě. „Ale jsem si jist, že vy už na něco přijdete“ dodal vzápětí se širokým úsměvem.

Měla to být naprosto rutinní vědecká mise. Ale teď už nebyla. Stala se něčím víc, stala se téměř detektivním pátráním v historii jak Aerdy, tak Federace. A stala se také závodem, závodem mezi životem a smrtí jedné civilizace. Závodem, který se nakonec podařilo vyhrát… ale závodník se musel do cíle doslova doplazit, s oběma nohama zlomenýma… .

_O několik týdnů později…_

„Tak to máme šťastně za sebou, pánové! Doufám, že ta naše kráska vydrží alespoň dalších třicet let!“ pronesl další z řady přípitků Kirk.

„A na jejího šéfinženýra, díky kterému nás zatím vždy dovezla bezpečně domů!“ připojil se McCoy.

Scotty se rozpaky začervenal. „Na nás všechny!“ prohlásil prostě.

Spock pouze pozvedl číši, ale nic neřekl.

Kirk věděl, co trápí mysl jeho prvního důstojníka.

Spock nebyl jediný. Ani všeobecné veselí v velkém sále „Vesmírného Doku 1“ nedokázalo zastřít stín vzpomínek na nedávnou akci.

Kirk sáhl kamsi pod stůl a vytáhl odtamtud PADD.

„Pánové jistě si vzpomínáte na Aerdu… tohle vás bude zajímat. Hlavně vás, Spocku. Ale ten soubor se otevře až po půlnoci, nemá smysl to zkoušet teď.“

Spock převzal PADD a mlčky přikývl.

„Jak to s ní vlastně teď vypadá s Aerdou, Jime?“ zeptal se McCoy.

„Díky tomu, že se nám podařilo generála Lapolda přesvědčit, aby místo totální destrukce Narladu s ním raději zahájil diplomatická jednání, tak to v rámci daných parametrů vypadá s Aerdou docela dobře“ odpověděl za Kirka Spock. „Ovšem plukovník Hobar, to byl jiný případ. Ten sveřepě trval na zničení Narladu… velmi smutný případ. Je to svým způsobem velká škoda… mohl z něj být Istanijský Archipov. Místo toho jsme museli zakročit my sami.“

„Vůbec je škoda, že se na Aerdě nenašli nějací lidé ochotní se postavit všeobecnému šílenství. Dokud byl čas“ řekl smutně Kirk.

„Kdo to vůbec byl?“ zeptal se McCoy. „Znám jen Archipova – malíře, ale ten to asi nebude, co?“

Kirk tázavě pokynul Chekovovi a ten se okamžitě ujal slova. „Vasilij Archipov byl důstojníkem na sovětské ponorce za kubánské krize v 60. letech 20. století. Když byla jeho ponorka napadena americkým torpédoborcem, nařídil její kapitán vypuštění torpéda s atomovou hlavicí, protože se domníval, že studená válka přerostla ve válku horkou. Ovšem pro jeho vypuštění torpéda potřeboval souhlas všech palubních důstojníků. Jediný Archipov s úmyslem vypustit torpédo tehdy nesouhlasil – a tím pravděpodobně zabránil vypuknutí atomové války.“

„Je to opravdu škoda, že nikdo z vojáků na celé Aerdě nenašel odvahu k podobnému kroku…“ poznamenal Kirk. „Zásobovací konvoj vyslaný Federací je už na místě a snaží se nápravu nejhorších škod … ale nějakou dobu to potrvá… dost dlouhou dobu…“

Bylo už dlouho po půlnoci a ze sálu se ozývaly zvuky pomalu končící oslavy. Kirk se už doznívajících oslav neúčastnil a stál venku před sálem, opřený o zábradlí a díval se skrz prosklenou stěnu na svou loď.

„Mohu, admirále?“ ozval se povědomý hlas.

„Jistě Spocku, tak trochu tu na vás čekám.“

„Vy už jste to četl,“ konstatoval Spock zjevnou skutečnost.

„Ano. Admirálská hodnost má i své výhody.“

„Pak mám několik otázek“ pokračoval Spock. „Kdo?“

Kirk neodpověděl. Místo toho jen naznačil ve vzduchu dvě číslice. 3 a 1.

„Proč?“

„Vy byste na jejich místě položil podobnou bombu do základů nově vzniklé Federace? Vžijte se do tehdejší situace – válku s romulany se podařilo vyhrát vlastně jen díky tomu, že kapitán Archer a jeho lidé zcela vědomě porušili Základní směrnici … jistě, v té době ještě neplatila, ale to by jako argument před odpůrci vzniku Federace obstálo jen stěží.“ Kirk se zhluboka nadechl. „Takže prezident Archer a admirál Reed udělali to, co udělali. Nařídili co nejpřísnější utajení celé události. Celá byla ostatně tajná už předtím, tak se ani nemuseli moc namáhat. Nařídili zničení lodních deníků, výsledků sond – prostě všeho, co mohlo prozradit, že Archer kdysi poskytl lidem z Aerdy technologie pro výrobu atomových zbraní a pro rozvoj zemědělství. Neboť co nejvíce trápilo Flotilu Spojené Země a spojenců za války s romulany?

Nedostatek munice a štěpných materiálů obecně a nedostatek potravin – náš pan Cavendish teď sice bude muset svou práci přepsat, ale alespoň v ní nebude muset spekulovat a lhát.

Zásoby z Aerdy, to bylo to řešení které Archer tak zoufale hledal … a když zjistil, že v její blízkosti má za nějakých 120 let proletět blízká hvězda, přišlo mu, že nejlépe bude celou záležitost ututlat – a vyjít s pravdou ven až když bude po všem.“

„Proč zrovna toto datum?“ ptal se Spock dál.

„Dnes je třicáté výročí jeho smrti, to jste nevěděl?“ odpověděl Kirk. „Asi mu to připadalo jako vhodná příležitost. Hvězdy už se minuly, tak co… a Spocku, víte, stejně si myslím, že v tom bylo i něco jiného…

Když jsem byl malý, otec mne vzal na oslavu vypuštění _Enterprise_. Co vám budu povídat – malý kluk a vesmírné lodě. Prostě jsem běhal po doku bez ohledu na to, co mi otec říkal. Tehdy jsem náhodou narazil na prezidenta Archera.

Tedy narazil, já do něj přímo vrazil, zatímco jsem běžel chodbou… nad ním stála nějaká vulkánka a zpětně si uvědomuji, že to musela být T'Pol…

Tehdy jsem samozřejmě ještě nevěděl, kdo to je. Byl to pro mne prostě anonymní stařec na invalidním vozíku, doprovázený neméně anonymní starší ženou … dodnes si pamatuji, jak se na mne Archer tehdy díval … a víte co Spocku? Já si myslím, že on to věděl, nevím jak, ale on věděl, že já budu ten, kdo na to jeho strašné tajemství přijde…“

**Epilog**

_O třicet let dříve..._

Starý muž seděl na vozíku téměř potmě – jeden osvětlení místnosti zajišťovalo odražené matné světlo z ulice. New York je město, které nikdy nespí – a to samozřejmě platí i v pozdě noci. Muž poslouchal tichou hudbu, která se linula odkudsi ze skryté aparatury. K jejímu poslechu světlo nepotřeboval.

Náhle si uvědomil, že už není v místnosti sám. Malý kousek od něj stála téměř nehnutě postava v podivné černé kombinéze.

„Daniels…?“ vydechl muž otázku.

„Ano, jsem to já. Vzpomínáte, co jsem vám řekl při našem posledním setkání před lety, Jone?“

„Že vás opět uvidím v den své smrti. To si pamatuji až moc dobře. Takže jste přišel, můj anděli zkázy?“ Do hlasu bývalého prezidenta Archera se začala vracet barva.

„Řekl jsem vám, že zemřete den poté, co bude vypuštěna další loď jménem _Enterprise._ A cože se to včera stalo?“

„Přes mé mnohaleté obstrukce byla vypuštěna loď jménem _Enterprise_ ,“ odpověděl stařec odevzdaně a z jeho hlasu bylo znát, že je se svým osudem smířen.

„Ale vážně, Jone, snad jste nečekal, že se vám povede to jméno navždy zablokovat?“ řekl časový pobaveně.

„Ne, to máte pravdu, to ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou stařec.

„A také jsem vám řekl, že ta loď odhalí, co způsobila loď vaše.“

Starý muž si dal hlavu do dlaní. „A co jsem měl podle vás dělat? Prohrávali jsme… tak jsem jim dal technologie… vyráběli pro nás zásoby… však oni to zvládnou. Já jim věřím…“

Daniels se na něj tázavě podíval. „Mimochodem, Jone, ten chlapec, který do vás včera vrazil, bude jednou kapitán té nové _Enterprise_.“

„Něco takového jste mi už kdysi naznačoval…“ přikývl Archer. „Napadlo mne, že by to mohl být on.“

Daniels zvážněl. „Už budu muset jít, Jone… a ostatně vy také. Udělal jste, co jste považoval za správné… soudit vás budou dějiny, ne já.

„Pokusil jste se zahladit stopy svého činu – a dějiny si už pro vás nachystaly trest. Protože dějiny vás odsoudily k zapomnění.

„Už dnes skoro nikdo neví, co všechno jste vykonal pro Zemi a Federaci.

„A ten chlapec a jeho loď, protože s jeho jménem bude ta loď neodmyslitelně spojena – a všechny další lodě jménem _Enterprise_ , které ještě přijdou po ní, tu vaši zastíní tak mocně, že už za 20 let z ní bude jen matná vzpomínka a poznámka pod čarou v učebnicích dějepisu.

„To bude trest za vaše činy. Budete zapomenut. Vy i vaše loď. V budoucnosti, když někdo zaslechne jména Archer či _Enterprise_ , nespojí si je s vámi. Sbohem Jonathane Archere, rád jsem vás poznal… i když nemohu říci, že mi bylo pokaždé ctí s vámi spolupracovat.“

_Trvalo dlouho_

_než jsem dospěl až sem_

_až příliš dlouho_

_však čas můj již nadešel…_

**Author's Note:**

> Je to neuvěřitelné, ale námět na Mimoběžky se na mých počítačích potlouká už nějakých 15 let, což musí, protože jeho prvotní synopse je ještě ve formátu OOo 1.x a tak je jasné, že musí být někdy z roku 2005 (starší určitě není).
> 
> Pamatuji se, že po dopsání Jednorožce (ten na tyto stránky snad také jednoho dne konečně doskáče) to měla být moje další velká věc... leč z řady důvodů se tak nestalo.  
> Jednak jsem dostal tehdy nabídku na překlad TNG "Vyhnanci", jednak je ten námět poměrně depresivní (původní nástřel počítal spíš s románem, než s povídkou a na to jsem tehdy neměl čas ani trpělivost), navíc, jen asi o rok později jsem dostal nápad s pásmem příběhů z Ciboly a to mne začalo záhy bavit mnohem víc - ale o tom snad někde jinde.
> 
> Když byla vyhlášena soutěž "Star Trek Kusy", rozhodl jsem se, že vedle notoricky známých věcí bych tam měl poslat i něco nového a tak v první chvíli došlo na tento už v té době tak trochu šuplíkový námět. V procesu psaní jsem se ho snažil zredukovat na předepsaný rozsah (což se stejně ne úplně povedlo, jak sami můžete vidět i tak jsem "přetekl") a výsledek máte nyní před sebou.
> 
> Povídka se tehdy neumístila, umístila se jiná, kterou jste si v té sbírce mohli přečíst (mimochodem, námět na "Prima Kšeft" mne napadl někdy v době, kdy jsem "Mimoběžky" dokončoval a už jsem si tak trochu hrál se svou už tehdy oblíbenější Cibolou).
> 
> V průběhu let se povídka válela u mne na disku a jednou za čas se dočkala nějakých kosmetických úprav, zejména, co se jmen týče (upřímně. mnoho jmen jsou ještě teď v podstatě "placeholdery", které jsem nikdy nenahradil), naposledy v roce 2018 (a samozřejmě nyní, v únoru 2020), kdy jsem už začal počítat s jejím zdejším zveřejněním, i kdyby jen v úloze literární rarity.
> 
> A tak se konečně "Mimoběžky" dostaly ven z mého "šuplíku".


End file.
